Harry Potter and the Visit to Salem Academy
by xBlackRosex
Summary: Harry along with the rest of his school visit an American wizarding academy as a part of a new unification program. UPDATED! R&R, please and thanks.
1. Welcome Hogwarts Students

Screeches of metal wheels on the train's tracks echoed as it entered the darkness of another tunnel. The train was mostly quiet, but often jilted when it hit a bump on the track. This wasn't a bother to most of the young witches and wizards, sleeping, reading, or just talking amongst themselves. Or maybe it was their nerves, for they weren't going to be attending _their_ school today.

The wheels of the train sqeaked loudly as it came to a stop. The sunlight beamed through the windows of the cubicles, causing some to awake from their sleep. Students looked out the window at their surroundings and scanned the grassy knolls in the distance. It was very pretty, indeed, unexpected by most, but none the less, pretty and tranquil. The doors of the train flew open to reveal numerous teenagers with welcoming looks on their faces.

People stepped out from all parts of the train smiling at the teens, who were throwing them greetings. On a giant gate ahead, there was a colorful banner that read "Welcome, Hogwarts Students!".

Harry slightly smiled, as he passed through the gates of the American school with Ron and Hermione. Ron was looking at a group of girls passing by who were giggling, and Hermione was snapping photographs of the landscape and building. They were soon interupted from their observing by a tall old man, who looked very much like Dumbledore, only he had curly brown hair, which reminded Harry of Captain Hook.

"Welcome students!" he said with a wrinkled smile.

"Welcome to Salem Academy of Magic. I am Professor, Foggs. We hope that your stay here for Unification Week will be one that will stay in your memories for a long time. Now, if you'll follow me, I will take you on a tour of the building."

Unification Week was an event in which students from different wizarding schools all over the world traveled to eachother in hopes to create new friendships and, well...unite.

"I like this place already... No sign of any illiterate giants." said a platinum haired boy close to Harry.

"Just walk away, you two." said Hermione pushing Harry and Ron forward.

"He gets on my nerves so, much." said Ron who's ears were returning to their natural color.

"Draco Malfoy gets on everyone's nerves...Well the ones who aren't afraid of him or are friends with him anyways." Hermione reassured.

"Well, I'm just hoping that he doesn't spoil the time here." Harry said hotly.

"Oh, he wont. He'll keep away."

"I hope you're right Hermione, because I'm going to be expelled if he even comes near me." scolded Ron.

Hermione suggested that they go exploring before it was time for the Unification feast. They walked the grounds, roamed the hallways, and watched Hermione devour sections of the library.

"The books here are fascinating!" said Hermione climbing up a sliding ladder.

"Look! They even have books on _our _school. I bet they know loads of things about--Ooh, Witch Weekly!"

"This is gonna take a while." said Ron, rolling his eyes.

"It's an international thing." said a voice from behind them.

"Hi...I'm Jamie." said a girl with raven hair.

"Hello." they both said as they introduced themselves.

"And, uh, who's your friend."

"Oh, that's Hermione." said Ron laughing slightly.

"So, how are you liking your stay here, so far, Harry and Ron?" she asked smiling.

"It's nice here." said Ron placing his hands in his pockets.

Jamie smiled at them and looked around as if she were examining the art work on the walls. She was very pretty and reminded Harry of Fleur Delacour when she smiled. Ron kept staring at her blue eyes when she talked, and turned red when she laughed at his humorous answers.

"So what's it like at your school." said Jamie as she made a gesture for them to sit down at a nearby studying table.

"It's okay I guess." Harry said truthfully.

"I've seen pictures. It's beautiful." she said raising her eyebrows.

"OH! You're Harry Potter aren't you?" she said trying not to look blankly at his scar.

"Er--Yes. I am." Harry said messing his hair.

"Oh. Sorry, I'm trying not to sound like a complete idiot here." she said turning pink.

"It's all right. He gets that all the time wherever he goes." said Ron patting Harry on the back.

Jamie chuckled and smiled at Harry. His face tinged red when she did.

"So...What are the people like. Not to sound rude or anything." she said making hand gestures.

"It's not rude. We have houses, and I guess the people vary by house." Harry explained.

"Oh, we have something similar to that here. Only we are judged on character our first month here, and then sent to certain floors of the school. The initials of the floors spell W.A.N.D.; The W is for Wicca Tower, the A is for Accio Hall, N is for Newt Nook, and the D is for Dungeon Stairwell."

"I guess that makes sense." Ron said nodding. "We have four houses. Gryffindor; That's us, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

"Oh, after the founders of your school. What do they mean?" she asked looking confused.

"Well, er--" Ron stammered.

"Gryffindor, is usually the house to someone brave or who posseses great loyalty and strength. Ravenclaw is the house of great intellect, and who prevail in danger by using their minds...Hufflepuff, well, they aren't the bravest, or sharpest pencils in the box, but they are known to be very hardworking and awfully sincere for people in need. And then there's _Slytherin_...That's the house You-Know-Who was in. But if you must know...Slytherins are known for their dedication to getting whatever they desire, and they're clever ways of persuasion. " said Hermione joining them all at the table.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger." she said offering Jamie her hand.

"Jamie Hansen. Nice to meet you." she said shaking Hermione's hand. "That's amazing..About the houses. Our's is like I said before...Similar..I live in Accio Hall. That would probably be--your Ravenclaw. I'm a bit of a bookworm." said a smirking Jamie.

"Oh, me too!" said Hermione with a bit of a bounce. "I like to read everything, mostly."

"What about the other's? What would they be to us?" asked Ron.

"Well...Ummm...I guess the Dungeon Stairwell would be your Slytherin. They kind of don't care about hurting other people's feelings to get what they want mostly."

"Yep, that's Slytherin all right." said Ron, scowling.

"And Newt Nook would be Hufflepuff...Yeah. They're very close with one another, they'd take care of anyone...They're very nice. Then, Wicca Tower, would be your house... They're very good at Quidditch...Well then again so are the students in the Dungeon Stairwell...They have an all girl team, you know!"

Hermione looked as if she were going to scream with happiness. "Really? That's fascinating! We have nothing like that at Hogwarts."

"Why not? Don't they let girls on the teams?" said Jamie.

"Oh, yes, but just a few. Never has there been an all girl team." said Hermione in a very business-like way. "Are you on the Quidditch team, Jamie."

"Not on that one...But...Yes. I'm Keeper." she said beaming proudly.

"Oh...Ron's a keeper." she said pointing over to him.

Ron's ears went red as Hermione pointed to him. "Yeah...Erm..I am."

"That's awesome! Maybe you can teach me some moves?" Jamie said smiling at Ron.

"M-maybe."

A loud voice suddenly sounded all over the school. "Everyone, please report to the Dining Hall for the Unification feast."

"We'd better get going...C'mon, I'll show you where it is."


	2. Unification Feast and Dia Thorne

They entered Salem Academy's enormous Dining Hall slowly behind Jamie, brushing past groups of students trying to find their assigned tables. The hall looked ages old, but still had a confident integrity to it, probably because of the designs on the walls. The ceiling was a giant moving picture of what was probably meant to be heaven. There were little cherubic angels playing harps and fluttering around the clouds. Hermione was staring at it dreamily while Ron just gaped at it with a vacant expression.

"Darling arent they?" said Hermione, taking her eyes from them.

"Yeah...Pretty." Harry lied.

"I've always thought they were... annoyingly perfect." said Jamie as she led them to their table.

"Really?" said Ron beaming. Hermione didn't find Ron's reaction very amusing.

Harry looked around the hall for Seamus, Dean, and Neville, and finally saw them conversating with a group of Salem students at the Wicca Tower table . Harry and his friends said they would talk to Jamie Hansen later as they made their way over to sit with Ginny, and Harry's dormitory mates.

"Hey, Harry...Ron, and Hermione." said Dean scooting over to make room.

"Hello." said Ginny as Hermione went to sit next to her.

"So, how do you like it here?" Neville asked Harry.

"It's nice. People are nice here."

Neville nodded and smiled. Harry hadn't seen Neville so content before. He usually was looking from his left to his right as if someone was planning to perform a sneak attack on him. Harry laughed to himself and continued to talk to his friends and introduce himself to the Salem students sitting at the table. It seemed as if everyone had found a group of Salem students they clicked with. Even Malfoy seemed to be getting along with some of the people sitting at the Dungeon Stairwell's table. But even though there were many more boys to fawn over, a pug-faced Pansy Parkinson still had chosen to stare lovingly at Malfoy. He didn't take much notice to her, as he kept eyeing the _all girl_ Quidditch team talking near by. They were led by a moderately heighted, stocky, yet still very pretty girl with dark curly hair.

"That's Dia Thorne." said a Salem boy who noticed who Harry was looking at.

"She's the captain?" he asked.

"Yeah, you could say that. She's not very nice though." the boy answered.

"Why not?" said Hermione getting into their conversation.

"Well, her family's filthy rich, and aren't big fans of Muggleborns-- and all things Muggle."

"Sounds like someone we know." said Hermione looking over to Malfoy.

Their conversation about Dia Thorne and the all girl Quidditch team came to an end when both Headmaster Dumbledore, and Principle Foggs made an announcment that would begin the feast. The food was delicious, Harry thought, and for desert the Hogwarts students had tiny individual cakes surrounded by truffles. Each said "Welcome" spelled out in the frosting. Ron had aten the cake and every last one of his truffles by the time Harry go through two bites of his cake. Hermione glared at Ron in reference to his manners.

"Won't you slow down, Ron." Hermione said which sounded very motherly.

"No." he answered.

"We're in a new place, the least you can do is eat like a human being." she scolded.

"You aren't my mother or my wife, Hermione." Ron said swallowing a truffle.

Hermione and Ron stared at eachother blankly for a minute and then looked down at their plates. Harry let out a small chuckle and returned to his cake. After he had finished, he looked over to the boy who was talking to him. He had curly, yet shiny blonde hair and a handsome face, which reminded Harry terribly of Cedric Diggory. But Harry wasn't as bothered as he used to be by Cedric's death, so he and Zach continued their conversation about Quidditch, girls, and surprisingly, Voldemort. Most people here, didn't seem to be phased by the mentioning of his name.

The feast was over within a few minutes of Harry and Zach's conversation. They all were dismissed. The Salem students had the rest of the day off, free to give tours to people from Hogwarts. They found Jamie in the library, and came to find out that she was also friends with Harry's new friend Zach. Hermione and Jamie talked and giggled for hours reading issues of Witch Weekly, so Ron, Harry, and Zach decided to leave them to it. The halls were wide and had large windows with stained glass roses in the centers. Zach had told he and Ron that they did wear uniforms, but were aloud to have days when there were classes, have a casual dress day. It wasn't very interesting, but it was something to talk about. Just then, mounds of students rushed past them as if there were a fire blazing in their direction.

"STUPID MUDBLOOD!" roared a voice up ahead.

"That doesn't sound too good." said Zach picking up his pace ahead.

"What was it?" said Ron trying to keep up.

"You mean who is it...Judging from the sound of the voice I'd say it's--"

"Dia Thorne." said a girl running past them. Zach looked even more frightened as they approached the scene. Students formed a circle around Dia, the girl Quidditch team, and the a boy cowering against the wall. Dia's sweater was doused with water. Her and the Muggleborn boy probably bumped into eachother walking too fast.

"I'm sorry, Dia!" said the boy picking up her book bag. He had to have been a foot taller than she was.

"It's all right I guess. Don't ever let it happen again you little rat." she sternly replied. "We're leaving." Malfoy smirked at her as she brushed past him, also watching what looked to be the pletes of her skirt swaying back and forth. Dia returned Draco with an eyelash flutter and proceeded to walk down the hall.

"Sometimes I think she's related to the devil." said the girl who was running past them earlier. "Now that I think about it...Dia's probably short for Diablo."


	3. Exploring the Grounds

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not to me. I only own Jamie, Zach, Salem Academy, and all of it's other mentioned students.

**Thanks:** To all who have read and reviewed.

* * *

Harry knew that he wouldn't be befriending Dia Thorne anytime soon, he was also glad that Hermione wasn't around to see the incident. Back at the library Zach told Jamie about what they'd seen. Jamie wasn't too happy.

"There's nothing wrong with being Muggleborn! I'm not ashamed." Jamie proudly yelled.

"You're a Muggleborn?" asked Hermione from behind a huge leather book.

"Yes. But I'm still a witch."

"Isn't that the truth?" Hermione beamed. "I wish more people were like you."

"Thanks, Hermione." Jamie said looking as if she were going to cry.

Ron rolled his eyes at them and scanned the area. But it wasn't any different from a normal library. Nothing but ladders, and shelves full of books.

"So what do you do for fun here?" Ron asked Jamie and Zach.

"Meet me and Zachary outside the library doors at 9 ."

"But isn't that against the rules?" asked Hermione hesitantly.

"Not that, that'd ever stop us." Jamie said deviously

Hermione looked as if she was about to be dragged along on another one of Harry and Ron's adventures.

To pass the time Hermione, Ron, and Harry took a walk around the grounds. Lush trees, shrubs, and flowers filled the area. There were students reading, studying, and chatting on patches of green in the shade. Hermione was smelling roses by the flowing stream until she saw a hairy catarpiller crawl out of a closed bud.

"Just full of surprises, this place!" she yelped.

"Maybe Crookshanks will meet a dog." said Ron wishfully

"Oh, get off it...I thought you'd be over that by now."

Ron just stared at Hermione shaking his head. Hermione looked down at the ground and blushed.

"Oh look!" said Hermione pointing to a nearby grassy knoll.

"What is it?" Harry wondered.

"So...what? All I see is Malfoy's hand resting on a tree." said Ron.

"Looks like he's found something he likes." Harry said pointing behind the tree.

Indeed...Draco's arm wasn't resting on a tree. It was resting on the shoulder of Dia Thorne. They were standing on the knoll talking to eachother while Draco's hand was twisting one of her tendrils around his finger.

"Isn't she?" said Hermione trying to study Dia's face.

"Dia Thorne. Captain of the Dungeon Stairwell's all girl Quidditch team." said Ron.

"How do you know so much about her?" she asked.

"Oh, I heard about her."

"Well at least it's not Pansy." said Hermione.

"No, she's spying on them behind that bush." Harry laughed.


End file.
